Sister's!
by xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx
Summary: Ikuto came back? So did Moka! Amu's twin! What! A evil comany! *romance, drama, and humor* (Discontued, new owner is pupcake luver)
1. Chapter 1

Amulet:hey minna I'm starting a new story! And no I'm not going to drop 'amus new egg'!

Ikuto:she's just going to update differently

Amu:like on Monday she'll update amu's new egg, on Tuesday she'll update this story and so on and so forth

Amulet: :) thanks minna!, this is going to be a rosary+vampire and shugo chara cross over

Moka: Xxamuto rockzxX does not own shugo chara or rosary+vampire

Amulet:ahh! Moka! Where did you come from?!

Moka:-points to the door- front door

-Sister's!-

"AMU-CHAN!" Midori called her daughter down, a pink haired honey eyed girl came down the steps she was clad in a mid-night blue shirt with a strawberry on it, a pink skirt that went to her knees a silver chain belt, and blue flats. "Yes mother?" Amu said, Midori grinned "moka's coming home tomarrow!" She shouted happily, amu smiled her twin was coming home!. Tsugumu who just came in, asked Midori what was going on and when she told him he was sobbing and jumping for joy.

Knock~ knock~

"I'll get it~" amu said going to the door then she opened it she was in shock the last time she saw him was three years ago. He smiled softly "hello again, amu" he said, his voice like velvet. Amu started tearing up, "I-ikuto?, IKUTO!" Amu said jump in his arms. She quietly sobbed happy he's finally home, he kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears, smiling sadly. "Hey amu-chan wh-... Ikuto-kun?!" Midori shouted, ikuto smiled and picked amu up and brought her inside. "Nice to see you again, hinamori-san" he said putting amu down just to have her latch to him. Midori smiled "it's wonderful to see you again ikuto-kun and please call me Midori" Midori said bringing tea and cookies out. Tsugumu came out of the kitchen, he saw his 'little sparrow' in the arms of a 'Hawk' "m-mama why is amu-chan in the arms of that hawk!" He shouted sobbing. Amu sighed and got out of ikuto's arms reluctantly, and said "papa, this is the boy I told you about, I.T" her papa stopped sobbing and got sparkles in his eyes. "I.T?" ikuto ask amu, skeptically "it's your initials ikuto" amu said rolling her eyes, "Baka Neko" she muttered under her breath but he still heard it "you, still calling me a 'neko'?" He asked. Tsugumu and Midori rised an eyebrow, "a what?" Midori asked, ikuto smirked half heartedly "before I left me and amu were friend's, and she always called me 'Baka kuroNeko' while I'd call her strawberry" he said, amu started blushing like- "haha, look strawberry turned into a strawberry!" Ikuto said chuckling with Midori and tsugumu. "Shut up! Baka Neko!" Amu said flicking ikuto's forehead, "oh, mama what times moka going to be here at?!" Amu said changeling the subject. "Around ten o'clock dear" Midori said sitting down with tsugumu, ikuto raised a eyebrow "not to be rude but who's 'moka'?" He ask nicely. Amu smiled "Moka, she's my twin sister!" Amu said happily, "Moka, Moka, why do I feel like I know her?" Ikuto questioned. "Maybe becuse she goes to a youkai school with your friend Tsukune?" Amu said taking small sips of her green tea. "Ah yea, oh and heads up mr. Hinamori, Tsukune said he likes Moka" ikuto said feeling alittle bad for his friend. And just like that tsugumu had a killer Ora (sorry if I misspelled Ora) around him.

To be continued-

Amulet:hope ya'll liked the first chapter of 'sisters!'

Amu:my sisters a vampire?!

Amulet:yep! And so are you, ikuto, ikuto's mum and dad, your mum and dad, and tsukune!

Ikuto:wow

Amu:please R&R and please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Amulet:heya! This is my second chapter of sister's!

Amu and Moka:yay!

Ikuto and Tsukune:yayyyy

Amulet: i don't own shugo chara or rosary + vampire!

Amu:if she did it would be amuto and Moka+Tsukune

Sister's!-next day-

"Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!, Moka-chan's home!" Midori called, amu hoped out of bed and tapped miki's egg. "Nhhgg, ohiyo amu-chan" miki said coming out of her egg, "ohiyo miki, can you make me an outfit?" Amu asked pleading. "Sure amu-chan" miki started "drew draw drawn!", a off the shoulder dark blue flowing knee length dress, light blue flats with a silk pink flower on the toe, jeweled skull earrings, a strawberry shaped mood ring, and a dark blue silk chocker with a pink and blue yin yang symbol. Amu washed her face, put on the clothes, and put on light pink eyeshadow, pale blue lipstick, and put her hair in a high ponytail. Amu ran down the stairs, sitting on the couch was her sister, Moka and her boyfriend, Ikuto. Moka was wearing a knee length pink skirt, a long sleeve yellow shirt with a rose on it, gray flats her long pink hair was in a high ponytail, and she had on light peach eyeshadow. And ikuto was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt, black jeans, light blue converse's, and had his cross chocker on. "Ohiyo, Moka" Amu said walking up to her twin, Moka looked at her sister and smiled "amu, i see your grown, and got tsukune's friend as your boy toy" Moka said winking at the end. "Speaking of tsukune, did you hook him?" Amu said smirking smugly at her sister, Moka started blushing and mumbled "y-yea" after hearing that tsugumu shouted "noooooo! My baby sparrows, I'm running away!" And ran into the bathroom. Midori calmly walked to the bathroom and was trying to get tsugumu to come out, it didn't work. "Papa, just becuse me and Moka are dating someone doesn't mean we're still not your little girls" amu said trying to soothe her dad, this time it worked "ok, but if they hurt of harm you in anyway, I'll beet them to a pulp!" He said seriously. "Haha, daddy of corse me and amu will help you" Moka said her hair flashing pink to white, her eye's turned red and her hips and bust grew bigger. 'Oh no dark Moka came out' everone thought.

To be continued-

Amulet and Amelia:bye! Please R&R

Amu: hope you like the chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Amulet:het minna!

Amelia:hey

Amu:oh no moka's dark side came out!

Sister's-

"Moka what's happening?" Amu asked, Moka's dark side rarely comes out and when it does it means danger is near. "quick, there's five people with machine guns pointed through the Windows's, and there is one at the front door" Moka wispered. Amu, ikuto, Midori and tsugumu's dark sides came out, Amu's long pink hair turned blood red with white streaks, her eyes turned from honey golden to dark blue. Ikuto's short dark blue hair turned dark brown, his eye turned from midnight blue to gray with fleck's of black. Midori's short brown hair turned black with two dark yellow streaks, her eyes turned from rich honey brown to dark red. And finally Tsugumu's very short brown hair turned black with one dark yellow streak, his eyes turned from light brown to pale red.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Amu wisperd see vampires have really good hearing that humans don't. Everyone nodded, Moka smirked and ran fast as lightning to the front door and kicked it down, not even breaking a sweat!. And what was outside the door, but a tall blonde haired girl, named Utau, Moka and amu smirked, this was going to be fun(no Utau's NOT Ikuto's sister in here). Midori and Tsugumu got three of the five people with,the machine guns and Ikuto got the other two. Which were Tadase, Lulu, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai, (tell ya why at the end) ikuto and amu tie them up nice and tight, "all right who sent you after us and why?" Midori asked with a killer vibe. "E-Easter, w-we don't know w-why" sayaa wimperd,,the others nodded. "All right we'll let you go IF you promises not to come after us again, got it!" Amu and Moka yelled, they nodded quickly, not wanting to die. "You were never here, you've never seen or met us, you will forget us" Midori spoke waveing a medallion with a carved rose wrapped around a cross, in front of them. "You will leave here and never come back" Midori stated, ikuto and tsugumu tossed the body's over there shoulders and ran faster then lightning, dropping the body's off somewhere in the next town over.

To be continued-

Amulet:ok first I needed some people for the bad guys but don't worry they'll come back in later chaps as good guys to help them.

Amelia:she means Tadase, Utau, Nagi, Rima, Lulu, and Kukai.

Amulet:yep!, and there are four different types of vampires, regular vampires they don't have powers and can't change (like at the beginning) and they have to suck blood every night. common vampires have one or two powers but can't change and suck blood every four to five days. Dukes or Duchess's, can have up to there or four powers can change and can change every day but they'd have to drink blood right after and suck blood every two weeks. And finally, pure bloods they have up to five powers can change at will and only suck blood on the night of the full moon.

Amu:wow that's a long rant

Ikuto:yep!

Amelia:the powers are controlling fire, water, earth, and air. They can use telekinesis, teleportation, and reading minds.(yes these are powers to)

Amulet:m'k! Amu, Moka and Ikuto are dukes and Duchess's, Amu can use water, earth, reading minds, and teteportation. Moka can use fire, water, and telekinesis. And Ikuto can use earth, fire, reading minds, and air. Midori and Tsugumu are pure bloods and can use fire, water, earth, telekinesis, and teleportation.

Amu:amulet will try to make next the chapter longer

Amulet:please R&R!


	4. Gomen minna!

Amulet:hey minna! I know I'm not very far in to this story, but I've lost interest in it. I'm going to leave this story up. But I'm going to give this story to someone who will finish it. All I ask is for it to stay an amuto. You can change it, just keep the vampires and all the info about them in this please. If you want to take over the story please do PM me and I'll give you the rights. Thank you for listening. bybye amulet~


End file.
